wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Il'gynoth
Il'gynoth,' the Heart of Corruption', is a fel heart related to the Bough of Corruption Adventure Guide Lodged in the hollows of a now-decrepit world tree, Il'gynoth is a manifestation of the horrors that lie at the heart of the Nightmare. It is a mass of corruption - a thing that should not be. Its tendrils seep through the ground, emerging in countless horrifying eyestalks and limbs. Overview Players begin the encounter fighting against Il'gynoth's erupting eyestalks and tentacles, while the monstrous Eye bars the way to the heart of the tree. Defeating these tentacles spawns animated Nightmare Ichor globules, which players can destroy near the Eye to damage it. Once the Eye is defeated, players can enter the hollow to damage Il'gynoth directly for a time, after which the Eye reforms to seal the entrance to the hollow once more, killing any players who remain inside. This repeats until players defeat Il'gynoth. Abilities Stage One: The Ruined Ground Players engage creatures of nightmare while the Eye of Il'gynoth watches over them, directing the forces of corruption. Nightmare Corruption — The forces of nightmare cover the ground with Nightmare Corruption, which inflicts 650000 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to any players standing in it, as well as pacifying and silencing them. Death Blossom — Creates a Death Blossom at a location. After 15 sec sec., it will detonate, inflicting 601250 to 698750 Shadow damage to any players standing on the blossom, and increasing their movement speed by 50% for 6 sec. If no player is affected by the Death Blossom's detonation, it will explode over a large area, infecting all players with Dispersed Spores. * Dispersed Spores — Inflicts 416250 to 483750 Shadow damage to all players, and deals an additional 125000 Shadow damage every 2 sec. for 50 sec. The Eye of Il'gynoth * Stuff of Nightmares — The Eye of Il'gynoth takes 99% reduced damage from all sources, excluding Nightmare Explosions, which deal full damage to it. * Nightmare Gaze — Fixes a dark gaze on the target, inflicting 416250 to 483750 Shadow damage to them. Nightmare Ichor ''' * '''Fixate — Fixates on a target, attacking them to the exclusion of other targets. * Touch of Corruption — Nightmare Ichor's melee attacks leave behind lingering corruption in the target, inflicting 85000 Shadow damage every 2 sec for 40 sec. This effect stacks. * Nightmare Explosion '''— When Nightmare Ichor are killed, they burst in an explosion of nightmare energy, inflicting 0 Shadow damage to nearby players. This explosion will also damage the Eye of Il'gynoth, bypassing all damage reduction and inflicting 5% of the Eye's health as Shadow damage. On Mythic Difficulty, all players in the encounter also suffer 185000 to 215000 Shadow damage every 2 seconds for 4 sec. This effect stacks. '''The Forces of Corruption — When killed, the forces of corruption will spawn Nightmare Ichor. Nightmare Horror Eye of Fate — Inflicts 2200000 Shadow damage in a line in front of the Nightmare Horror, and increases damage taken from Eye of Fate by 50% for 29 sec. This effect stacks. On Raid Finder difficulty, Eye of Fate only affects the Nightmare Horror's current target. Seeping Corruption — While Nightmare Horrors are alive, they periodically create pools of Nightmare Corruption underneath them. Deathglare Tentacle * Mindflay — Assault the target's mind with Shadow energy, inflicting 330000 Shadow damage every 2 sec. for 8 sec. Corruptor Tentacle * Spew Corruption '''— Corruptor Tentacles spew corruption onto nearby players, inflicting 235000 Shadow damage and causing them to create a pool of Nightmare Corruption every 2 sec. for 10 sec. '''Dominator Tentacle * Ground Slam — Slams the ground in the direction of a targeted player, inflicting 323750 to 376250 Physical damage to all players in a line and knocking them back. * Nightmarish Fury — A relentless flurry of attacks on the tentacle's primary target every 0.8 sec. for 6 sec, each inflicting 1202500 to 1397500 Physical damage. On Heroic difficulty and above, each time the Dominator Tentacle attacks a player with Nightmarish Fury, they will also permanently increase their Physical damage inflicted by 4%. This effect stacks. * Rupturing Roar — Roars loudly when not being melee attacked, inflicting 231250 to 268750 Physical damage to all players. Stage Two: The Heart of Corruption When the Eye of Il'gynoth is destroyed, the chamber holding Il'gynoth's beating heart is revealed. The Heart of Corruption * Dark Reconstitution '— Il'gynoth gathers psychic energy, unleashing it to reseal his lair, killing all players who remain inside, and regrowing the Eye of Il'gynoth. * '''Cursed Blood '— Infects players' blood with nightmare energy, inflicting 175000 Shadow damage every 2 sec. for 8 sec. When this effect ends, the player will detonate, inflicting 740000 to 860000 Shadow damage to players within 11 yards. * 'Reabsorption '— If Nightmare Ichor enters the chamber with Il'gynoth's heart, it will be reabsorbed in a burst of nightmare corruption, inflicting 555000 to 645000 Shadow damage to all players. * '''Violent Bloodburst — Cursed blood pools around the Heart of Il'gynoth, creating growing pools of Shadow Corruption. * Final Torpor '''— After growing tired of battle, Il'gynoth will gather the energies of the Nightmare to burn out the minds of any living thing in the area, instantly killing it. '''Shriveled Eyestalk * Mind Flay — Assault the target's mind with Shadow energy, inflicting 330000 Shadow damage every 2 sec. for 8 sec. Quotes Entering Un'Goro Malfurion Stormrage yells: What horror is this? A tumor of Nightmare infecting a world tree, here in the reflection of the Titans' own playground? Malfurion Stormrage yells: If this seed takes hold, the roots of its infestation will wind their way into the heart of Azeroth. The Nightmare would devour our world, claiming everything... everyone. This must not come to pass! Intro A presence... Something new, yet... Familiar. Yes... Your coming was foretold in the rings. The long circle is nearly complete. Come, little ones. Savor your fear as we feast upon it! Random Flesh is his gift. He is your true creator. To find him, drown yourself in the circle of stars. The king of diamonds has been made a pawn. The lord of ravens will turn the key. The boy-king serves at the master's table. Three lies will he offer you. Her heart is a crater, and we have filled it. Five keys to open our way. Five torches to light our path. At the hour of her third death, she will usher in our coming. From the earth, he draws strength. Our earth. Our strength. Its surface blazes bright, masking shadows below. Aggro At last, the feeding hour. Player low health Welcome death. Do not fight it. Release your grip on hope. Oblivion offers solace. Take the gift! Take it! Player death Your light sputters out... You have failed those who needed you. The pain of flesh is fleeting. True torment lasts forever. Attacking Heart Aaarg! Every blow struck at our heart will be repaid a thousand-fold! Completing Dark Reconstitution Out! Out! You are not yet worthy! Heart low health Still you fight? Still you refuse the gift? Death N'Zoth... I journey... to Ny'alotha... Outro Malfurion Stormrage yells: No doubt Xavius and his ancient master delight that so much of our attention goes into fighting the Legion. Their insidious shadow seeps into our world, distracting us with whispers and doubts. Malfurion Stormrage yells: I Pray that purging the Nightmare's corruption buys us enough time to defeat the Legion and catch our breath before the black armies rise up from the depths. External Links Wowhead WoWDB References